There's Always Strings Attached
by Stina101
Summary: Edward and Bella attempt to be friends with benefits but it all goes horribly wrong when the wrong things are said. Follow E&B as they struggle with their choices and feelings amidst the chaos ensuing around them. EM&R, J&A, AH, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

**Chapter 1**

So in the meantime

You'll be resting on my mind

For the last time

I will leave myself behind

In the evening

Raise a glass and tell some lies

Almost Honest – Josh Kelley

_It hadn't worked. He'd wanted more, I'd panicked and it had all gone to pot. I suppose that's the price you pay when you think you can have sex with your best friend's brother and expect no ramifications. I was an idiot. Monumental idiot. It all started 3 months ago..._

3 Months Earlier

"I'm not in the mood Alice" _Really not in the fucking mood. _It was like she had forgotten I had just worked a 15 hour shift. I worked for The New York Times, something I had been doing for 4 years and as of 8 months ago I had been promoted to a columnist. Dream job, without a doubt, but I was currently doing on a piece on the plights of the ambulance service in Seattle and had been doing an observational shift with a crew to see what their job was really like. Needless to say I was exhausted, but Alice, as usual, was having none of it. _I need a new best friend. Soon._

"Bella. When do I ever ask anything of you?" _everyday..._ "Besides, there is a huge chance Jasper will be there and I need you with me. Come on. Please. I think I really like him. I think he really likes me." She was giving me the puppy dog eyes and I was beginning to feel almost guilt. _Almost. _

"I don't understand how me being there will make the slightest bit of difference. He'll talk to you, you'll talk to him and I will be the complete third wheel who will do nothing but be in the way. Honestly, you'll be better off without me." I thought I'd won. Honestly, I had no doubt that she was seeing things my way until that sly smirk graced her face as she watched me for my reaction to her next words.

"But I need you to keep Edward occupied."

If her intention was to make me cough and splutter my orange juice in the most un-ladylike fashion then Alice Cullen had achieved her goal. According to Alice, I had the most 'adorable' crush on her older brother Edward. _Yeah right. _No. Really. Yeah right. I practically drooled over him. Alice however did not need to know this.

"I'm not your best friend so that I can amuse your brother when it so pleases you." _Though I could be if he'd let me just lick his... _STOP BELLA. Jeez. By the time I had stopped that dirty thought from morphing into a very R-rated daydream Alice was prattling on about her brother and his new colleague and the fact that this could be her only chance. _Oh please. _ Alice was too much of a force to be reckoned with to truly believe this was her only chance; the woman could orchestrate another coincidental meeting at the bar opposite the hospital any day. _Any day that didn't involve me looking like crap. _

And yet somehow after 45 more minutes of me stating I wasn't going to the bar and Alice stating I was I found myself showered and changed and walking across the street. _Bloody pixie. Always wins. _

The Bar, as it was so aptly named usually housed medical staff from the hospital across the street looking for all types of alcoholic beverages from dirty beers to plush cocktails. The minute we stepped in the door it was like Alice had been possessed. Instead of her usual bubbly, happy-go-lucky nature she was demur and coy, looking slyly around for any sign of her brother and his new friend.

She was in luck. Leaning over the bar like he'd just stepped off the cover of GQ was Edward Cullen in all his sex hair glory. _God the things I'd let him do to me... _he spotted us the moment Alice took a step closer to him and his trademark crooked smile graced his face.

"Allie cat! Look at you? Come for Jasper I assume?" Urgh, that man is the epitome of perfect. The words rolled of his tongue as his green eyes sparkled down at his little sister, teasing her just to get the desired response.

"Oh behave Edward, you make me sound like a school girl" there was a pause where I truly believed she was going to act like she was only here to see her brother before she caved, "Well? Is he here?"

Edward chuckled, clearly the response he was searching for. "Ha, knew it. He was still in surgery when I left, but I'm sure he'll be here any minute." He took that moment to look towards the door as though anticipating his friends arrival but instead found me. _Ogling him. _"Bella! I didn't see you there? How are you?" _Breathe Bella. _The man's ability to render me speechless with just a greeting had to be new record but he was wearing the most alluring white shirt that made his eyes sparkle even more in the dim light along with black slacks and a matching jacket that had been casually slung over a bar stool. His tie long forgotten and just the smallest amount of chest hair peeking out from his shirt that had the top unbuttoned. _Yum. _

"Hey Edward, good to see you." _Cue the blush. _

Five minutes later and the three of us are armed with drinks and making our way into a booth in the corner. Edward sits next to me which although initially startles me I begin to relish the thought of being close enough to smell him, close enough to feel the heat coming from his body. He angles his body towards me as he places Jasper's beer next to Alice, awaiting his arrival.

"I'm just gonna nip to the ladies room real quick" I barely hear Alice's words as Edward is searching my face. For what? I have no idea but every part of me is beginning to think this man may actually be a god.

"I missed you at thanksgiving" I register his words and take a minute to comprehend what kind of response he's looking for. For the last 2 years Edward Cullen and I have played this flirtatious game of always been close but never _close. _

"I spent it with Charlie." Wow. Lie. He obviously knows this too as that smirk takes over his face as he chuckles.

"Really?" His grin widens. "Because Charlie came to my parents for thanksgiving Bella." _Shit. _His eyes are challenging me to see if I will try to lie my way out of this slip-up but we both know I was avoiding him at thanksgiving. I sigh and resign myself to just telling the truth. _I was always rubbish at lying anyway. _

"Oh, of course. I was stuck with some things at work. Just couldn't take the time off. Did you cope without me? I suppose you lost at charades without me as your partner?"My poor attempt to change the subject is thankfully accepted and Edward fills me in on his poor partnering experience with my father. Apparently the Chief failed to think of ways to mime _The Wind in the Willows _and cost them the match.

Alice bundles back to the table with Jasper in tow. "Hello everybody" His southern drawl is obviously just one of many things that makes Alice weak at the knees. A few minutes later after some small talk and I find myself once again alone with Edward as Jasper and Alice move to the pool table for a game.

"He seems nice. Certainly caught Alice's attention"

Edward considered me for a moment as though testing the water with where the conversation was leading.

"Yeah he's cool. He's got all the nurses swooning over him." Jasper had just started at the hospital where he was a trauma surgeon with Edward who was a neurosurgeon. "Still adapting to the hospital setting but it'll take him a while. I think he likes the fact he doesn't have anyone saluting to him in uniform anymore"

"How come he left the military?"

"No idea. But we are lucky to have him. How's everything with you Bella?"

"What do you mean?" Now he was making me nervous.

"Well last time I saw you, you had just gotten promoted and was talking about moving in with the Abercrombie and Fitch guy. What was his name? Toby? Thomas?"

I think I paled. Had Alice not told him about Tyler?

"Tyler." I automatically corrected him. "And what's with the Abercrombie and Fitch reference?" I was stalling.

Edward smiled. "Someone that _pretty_ should be in a catalogue" he chuckled. "How are you guys?" His question was innocent enough but if he noticed the colour draining from my face he didn't let on.

"We broke up." Edwards smirk was quickly replaced by one of shock and then morphed into something I couldn't quite comprehend. Concern?

"He cheated on me. Actually." I suddenly felt compelled to explain this failure in my life. "I found out and confronted him and that was it." Edwards face looked almost livid as his body twisted away from me as his body glided towards the bar. _Not quite the reaction I expected._

He was back before I had the chance to question his behaviour and with him was a bar tray full of shots. "How about we have some fun?" The only response I could give with him smiling at me so beautifully was an enthusiastic nod.

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

"NO! That can't be true!" Beer was practically spurting from my nose. I don't know if it was his presence or the shots of patron that had made me so giggly but I was having far too much fun sharing embarrassing stories with Edward. Alice and Jasper had left long ago to get something to eat, whereas Edward and I had chosen to stay and see if we could run The Bar out of their tequila stock. We were succeeding.

"Honestly. He had her up against the cruiser. Rose said he was lucky to keep his job cause if his boss had found out he'd be in huge trouble."

"How did you find out?"

"Drunken antics, Emmet blabbed on his stag do. Needless to say Rose was not impressed with the teasing. Can you believe it! Sex on top of the hood of a police car? Emmets police car? That kind of stuff is comedy gold. He was lucky I didn't include it in my best man speech."

"You're such a giving brother" I mocked. "I'm sure all the times you bring it up makes him so happy."

"Zip it Swan or I'll find a new victim for my teasing." He mock glared at me as he leaned slightly closer towards me. My eyes fluttered closed and I could practically feel his breath on my cheek as I giggled.

"I love that sound" he whispered. I opened my eyes and his green orbs were penetrating my glaze as Edwards left hand sought out my right hand. "What do you say to getting out of here?"

I sucked in a breath. What did I say to getting out of here?

"And where would we go?" I was practically purring. When did I become so sultry? Edward's eyes darkened as his tongue peaked out to lick his lower lip.

"Mine" He stated confidently "Come back to mine tonight Bella." We both knew what would happen if I said yes. Did I want to say yes? Very much so. But was I ready to commit to something like that after the number Tyler had pulled on me? No way.

"No strings attached?" I asked. Edwards eyes raised slightly as though questioning what I was really asking. I was propositioning him with a sex only deal and he seemed to know it.

"Friends with benefits?" He clarified. I nodded. This was it. I was going to scratch an itch with a greek Adonis and I was going to love every minute of it. He reached for my hand again in clarification and all but dragged me from the booth and into a taxi.

Thanks for reading. Expect an update within two weeks (hopefully sooner if RL doesn't get in the way). Please review. It means a lot to me.

Thanks, -C


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay and for the shortness. I promise to do better! Enjoy the lemons and please... let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 2**

My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you want to be loved

Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran

The ride was short and I spent all of it staring out of the window enjoying my alcohol-induced haze. I was taken from my musings by Edward's hand, that hadn't left mine, tugging on me as we stepped out of the cab. I felt his lips before my mind registered what was happening. Edward's lips had planted them self on mine hungrily and I relished the taste of him. I pushed him backwards, never breaking contact as we reached the doors of his apartment. Clumsily stumbling up the steps and managing the lock we were enveloped in darkness in Edward's hallway as I began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his lips barely leaving mine. His hands were searching for the hem of my sweater and I was already kicking of my boots. I knew his question wasn't pertaining to the act of sex but more so to the agreement we were about to put into place.

"Edward." I stepped back and looked at his bare chest, making my thighs tremble. "Take off your pants...Now." He apparently needed no further instructions as his slacks were pushed to the floor and my jeans followed suit. We were now in nothing but our underwear as Edward's arms lifted me effortlessly up and into his arms. I spent the next 10 seconds he ran us to his bedroom kissing his neck and biting his ear lobe. _God he tastes amazing. _Edward's legs hit the end of his bed as he pulled me onto him to straddle his body. He pulled me back down to his lips hungrily as his hands reached around to unclasp my bra as the tension in the room rose with our breathy moans. I reached in-between our bodies and palmed his growing erection. _God he was big. _He moaned into my ear and gripped my body harder as I dipped my hand into his boxers. He was smooth and hard and impossibly huge. I stroked him as my thumb swirled over the top of his penis smearing his pre-cum up and down his shaft. Edward grunted as I worked him fast and then slow for a while and I could feel him pulsing in my hand nearing his peak. I removed my hand and giggled shyly not wanting to give in to him yet. His eyes sought out mine as he cocked his eyebrow almost as though daring me to let him tease me just as much. And then his fingers ran gently up and down my slit before pushing the fabric aside and working me like a fiddle. The boy had magic fingers. He twisted and stroked at my sensitive nub until he had me teetering on the edge and then just as I had done his hand was gone like a shot.

"How about enough with the teasing?" and with that I was flipped on my back as Edward leaned into his dresser for what I was hoping was a condom.

After rolling the condom over his member Edward looked up and caught my gaze. _His eyes were black with lust. _He lent his body over me as I felt him rub is rock hard cock up and down my slit, lubricating it with my arousal. As he lined himself up ready to take me, my arm slid around his neck as my lips sought out any part of his skin. I nibbled his ear lobe and licked his neck as he pushed into me. _Holy shit. _He felt amazing as he drew back; almost till he was completely out of me and pushed back in again.

"Bella... fuck" Edward choked out as his lips desperately searched for mine.

"Harder...please Edward"

"God you feel amazing..."

That was all it took for him to let go and we really went for it. _I'm glad the man has a sturdy bed. _It was carnal. Almost animalistic and the moans coming from my mouth said as much. I could feel the buzz inside me building up and knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Edward, I'm nearly there... God, don't stop."

Edward picked up the pace as his pulsing member pushed deeper inside me and I was suddenly seeing stars. _Good Lord. _Seconds later and I could feel Edward stiffen and pulsate hard inside me. His body shook almost as much as mine as we rode out our highs. Still quivering and panting, Edward kissed me gently on the lips before letting out a soft chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm probably squashing you."

I smiled coyly.

"Hmm who cares? That was fun" I giggled. Edward rolled off of me and we lay still for a few minutes, letting each other wind down from the intensity of our orgasms. The minutes passed before I sat up reaching for a sheet to cover myself. I chanced myself a look back to see his stunning face and was surprised to see him staring at me. His eyes were dark and his breathing still slightly laboured from our activities. As I reached forward to grab for my underwear Edward's hand reached out and stroked my elbow.

"What are you looking for?" His voice was laced with sex and still sounded husky.

"My underwear, I should get going..." I trailed off. Sleepovers were a definite no if this friends with benefits arrangement was going to work.

"Not a chance Swan." He smirked and all I could think about was licking him. "We are not finished tonight" And with that I found myself suddenly on my hands and knees as Edward reached for another condom and placed himself behind me.

A/N; Thanks for reading. Next up Edwards POV! Xxx


End file.
